


know what you're worth girl

by croissantkatie



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, I accidentally wrote a love letter to tea, because little mix are amazing, but more than that it's a love letter to little mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the members of Little Mix drink some tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know what you're worth girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> With thanks to j, l and p for all their help.
> 
> Title from 'Boy' by Little Mix.

1.

Jesy’s morning routine used to take ten minutes, tops. She was a master of getting ready in a hurry, mainly because she didn’t really bother to do much. Get dressed, brush hair, then out the door to work. 

Now, though, it takes considerably more time. Her outfit has got to be more than merely presentable and she pretty much always has to wear a full face of makeup. She thought she would resent it. She doesn’t. Not in the slightest. 

There’s something ritualistic about it. It steadies her. She eats her breakfast in her pyjamas, brings her cup of tea up to her room and lays out all her make up on her dresser. She might wake up feeling a bit wobbly, but by the time she’s added the final flourish to her eyeliner, and had a last sip of tea, she feels like she could take on the world. Not just that, though, take on the world and win easily whilst looking fabulous. 

Because, fuck yeah, she looks great. Screw the haters. Jesy’s disdainful hair flip is unsurpassed.

2.

Perrie comes into the lounge with two mugs, setting the blue one down on a coaster and keeping the pink one for herself.

“Scooch over,” she instructs Jesy.

“There’s a whole lot of sofa I’m not sitting on. And there’s another one over there, too.”

“Not the point,” Perrie says as she lifts Jesy’s legs, sits down on the sofa and drops them into her lap. “We’re gonna snuggle.” 

Jesy sighs. It’s not a very convincing sigh. Perrie knows she doesn’t actually mind.

Jesy leans forward and picks up her mug, Cookie Monster peeking out from behind her fingers. “Alright, just mind the tea. I don’t want to deal with any more burns.”

“That was once and no one got hurt. Nothing even got stained.”

“Well, you’re clearing up next time, then.”

“Eh, okay, so long as you give me cuddles now.”

Jesy sighs again. It’s fractionally more convincing than her earlier one, but it’s negated by the arm she reaches out to wrap around Perrie’s shoulders and pull her into her side.

Jade comes into the room, hands cradling her Minnie Mouse mug. She grins wide and bright at the other two. “You didn’t say the tea came with hugs, Pezza!”

“Well course it does, figured it didn’t need saying.”

Jade puts her mug down on the coffee table, not anywhere near a coaster, and flings herself forward and on top of the other two, arms spread to cling to them both.

“Mind the tea!” squawks Jesy, desperately trying to balance her mug so nothing spills.

“Put it down, we can’t cuddle properly if you’re drinking tea,” Jade objects.

“What if I want to drink my tea instead of hug you?” Jesy asks, tilting her head slightly.

“Lies!” exclaims Perrie, fake outraged. “Lies and slander!” 

Jade nods solemnly. Or at least, as solemnly as she ever gets.

“Cuddle time!” Jade yells, right in Perrie’s ear. The other girl looks at her, pulling a ridiculous face. “What, we need Leigh too if we’re gonna do this.”

“What?” comes Leigh-Anne’s voice, muffled through several walls.

“Hugs!” yell back Jade and Perrie in unison. 

3.

“Coffee.”

“No.”

“Coffeeeeeeee.”

“Perrie, no, you can’t have any coffee. You’ll never get to sleep.”

“But Jaaaaaade.”

“No coffee.”

“Please?”

“Well. I suppose you could have a cup of tea?”

“Tea would be great! You know how I like it, cheers, hun.”

“Oh my god, you manipulative little shit! How are you able to do that when you’re half asleep?!”

“It’s a gift,” Perrie says with a wide grin that splits her face in two. She bounces out of her chair, suddenly seeming far more energetic, and skips over to plant a smacking kiss on Jade’s cheek. 

Jade pulls a face a she flicks on the kettle, but smiles slightly to herself as she opens the cupboard.

4.

It’s quiet and calm and Jade is enjoying it. She’s got her feet curled up under herself on the sofa, cup of tea placed carefully on a coaster and a Sudoku puzzle Jesy saved for her from the paper. She’s doing it in pen. 

The radio is on and she can hear Leigh-Anne signing along as she putters around the kitchen. Leigh said she might bake something later and Jade is hoping for cupcakes. Actual cupcakes this time, not Perrie eating all the icing and throwing flour everywhere like what happened last time. It had been great fun, but a pain to clean up and they ended up not having any cupcakes. Maybe they’d even get to use those really cute flowery cases that have been in the back of the cupboard for ages. 

Jade makes a mental note to go ask Leigh-Anne if she wants a hand once she’s done with her puzzle. It probably won’t take her too long. The hardest one in this issue is a medium.

She sips her tea and adds a seven to one of the squares as Jesy comes into the room. She smiles up at the other girl, moving her feet so that there’s enough space for Jesy to sit down next to her. Jesy smiles back at her and settles down, leaning her head against Jade’s shoulder. They sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, Jade adding in new numbers every now and again.

“I think that’s supposed to be a one,” Jesy says, pointing at one of the blank squares.

Jade grins, writing the number in. “Cheers.”

5.

“I don’t think I can feel my toes,” Leigh-Anne says, staring down at her feet in something akin to wonder.

“Well I definitely can’t feel my fingers,” responds Perrie before shoving her hands under Leigh-Anne’s top and against her skin.

“Oy! Why’d you do that? Fuck, you’re cold,” Leigh-Anne says, shivering even more.

“Quit whining,” Perrie tells her.

“But I’m even colder now, and it’s all your fault,” Leigh-Anne responds, pretending to pout.

Perrie pouts back at her, all over-exaggerated and mocking. She takes her hands back from where they were resting on Leigh-Anne’s waist (they’re actually a bit warmer now) and spins around. She picks up a paper cup that’s sitting on a trestle table behind them and shoves it at Leigh-Anne. 

“Shut your mouth and drink your tea. We’ve got 5 minutes before we need to be on stage again.”

“Alright, alright,” Leigh-Anne says, pretending to sigh. She starts to sip her tea, even though it’s really still too hot and it’s burning her tongue, because she doesn’t really care too much about it right now. It’s going to mean she’s warm enough to go out and perform in front of everyone and give it her all, which is really what their fans deserve. 

She grins, wide, bright, and happy. Because Leigh-Anne’s life is pretty amazing right now.


End file.
